1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to analog error amplifier circuits, and more specifically to an analog error amplifier using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology and adapted for use at low supply voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications require a low-frequency analog error amplifier having an output that represents the difference between an input signal and a reference voltage or current. Typically error amplifiers are implemented using differential amplifiers comprised of an input differential pair, a tail current source, and resistive or active devices as loads.